Oxide layers are used in many parts of a semiconductor device such as the dielectric layer in capacitors, the gate oxide between the metal and the semiconductor in MOS transistors and the inter-layer dielectric to isolate conductors from each other, for example. As semiconductor device dimensions are reduced, thickness of the oxide layer is also reduced thereby causing the oxide layer to become more vulnerable to gate-to-source and drain-to-source voltages. If these voltages become too great, oxide breakdown occurs resulting in the destruction of the oxide layer. In extreme cases, this breakdown may take the form of oxide rupture or oxide punch-through causing spurious current flows and heat generation that further lead to failure of the semiconductor device. More subtle degradation of the oxide layer also may occur leading to oxide degradation and failure over time. Circuits designed to provide higher voltage signaling while employing lower voltage devices are particularly sensitive to oxide degradation issues.